This application relates to high power compression assembled semiconductor packages, and more particularly to a compression assembled semiconductor package that houses a high power semiconductor die.
Compression assembled packages for housing high power semiconductor elements are well known. These packages generally resemble a hockey puck, are occasionally referred to as such, and typically include a power semiconductor die, which may be a thyristor, having a control electrode and a major electrode on a major surface thereof, and another major electrode on the die's opposing major surface. Diode die are another example of die which are used in such packages. Also, typically, in these packages, two relatively large pole pieces are pressed by outside supports in surface-to-surface electrical contact with the major electrodes of the semiconductor die.
Typically, an annular insulation ring comprising a ceramic dielectric is disposed around the semiconductor die. The pole pieces are then directly connected to respective ends of the annular insulation ring by, for example, brazing, and retain the semiconductor die within the annular insulation ring due to the pressure from the outside supports. Also, typically, such well-known compression assembled packages include a structure that allows a control signal to be carried from an external control circuit to a control electrode of the semiconductor die, whereby the semiconductor die may be switched ON to allow conduction between the poles of the package and OFF to prevent the conduction. Hence, compression assembled semiconductor packages find much use as switching or other circuit devices within an electronic circuit.